Morning Tea
by Yuzumi Haruka
Summary: Sudah lama Gaara tidak menikmati Morning tea bersama Ino, kini mereka kembali menikmati pagi dengan secangkir morning tea di tangan mereka sambil bernostalgia, apa yang mereka bahas di tengah kegiatan santai mereka? My Last fic for GIST 2012


Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk GIST sebagai fic terakhir saya di event ini, semoga aja nggak terlalu membosankan untuk dibaca =="

So, please enjoy this fic minna!

**Disclaimer: Karakter di dalam cerita ini semuanya milik Om Kishimoto, saya Cuma meminjam nama mereka untuk memerankan fic ini.**

**Summary: Sudah lama Gaara tidak menikmati Morning tea bersama Ino, kini mereka kembali menikmati pagi dengan secangkir morning tea di tangan mereka sambil bernostalgia, apa yang mereka bahas di tengah kegiatan santai mereka?**

**=Morning Tea=**

Sepasang mata jade terbuka perlahan saat merasakan hangat sinar matahari menyentuh kulit punggungnya, pria pemilik mata jernih itu kini menggeliat pelan di bawah selimut tebal yang menutup tubuhnya hingga pinggang, tangan kirinya menggapai sisi kiri ranjang dan saat tak menemukan apapun di sana, pria itu beringsut mendudukkan diri bersandar di kepala ranjang kemudian mulai mengamati sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan sesuatu atau seseorang yang seharusnya berada di sebelahnya namun hanya kekosongan yang dia dapat.

Clek!

Pria di atas ranjang itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka dan mendapati apa yang dia cari di sana.

"Ah, ohayou Gaara-kun!" sapa sang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul.

Mata jade pria bernama Gaara itu bergulir ke arah nampan yang dibawa wanita itu seolah bertanya apa isi kedua cangkir itu.

"Morning tea?" tawar wanita itu sambil mengangkat nampannya sedikit lebih tinggi, dan Gaara pun hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau mandi dulu atau menemaniku minum dulu Gaara?" tanya wanita itu sambil meletakkan kedua cangkir tehnya di atas meja dekat jendela yang tepat menghadap ke arah taman.

"Ino!"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Gaara saat pria itu memanggilnya.

"Kemarilah!" kata Gaara sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut wanita bernama Ino itu, dan Ino pun melangkah ke arah Gaara dan mendekap pria itu kemudian mencium kekasihnya tepat pada tato kanji Ai d dahi pria itu.

"Morning kiss kali ini berbeda Gaara-kun!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud menggoda Gaara, yang sukses membuat Gaara berdecak kesal karena ulah wanita didepannya.

"Nah, kau mau mandi dulu atau minum teh dulu?" tanya Ino lagi.

Gaara tak menjawab, hanya beranjak dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya yang sempat terlantar, kemudian berjalan ke arah meja di mana Ino meletakkan teh mereka sebelumnya. Ino tersenyum lembut saat melihat Gaara kini duduk sambil melihat ke luar jendela dengan menyeruput sedikit morning tea-nya.

"Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak menikmati morning tea ya?" gumam Ino sambil duduk di depan Gaara.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu." Ino menyeruput sedikit tehnya sambil menghirup aroma wangi cairan kecoklatan itu.

Gaara menatap Ino dengan tatapan rindu.

"Aku juga berharap ini akan segera selesai dan kita bisa punya banyak waktu untuk bersama lagi." Kata Gaara dengan nada datarnya namun tetap terdengar lembut di telinga Ino.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri Gaara, aku mengerti!" Ino mengusap lembut pipi Gaara dan tersenyum sama lembutnya dengan sentuhan itu.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah mencoba memaksakan diri Ino, aku tahu di mana batasku." Kata Gaara sambil mengaduk teh hangat di depannya.

Ino menoleh ke luar jendela, menatap serpihan kelopak sakura yang berguguran di luar sana, meninggalkan ranting-ranting pohon yang sudah hampir kosong karena banyaknya bunga sakura yang gugur.

"Tak terasa ya? Musim semi sudah hampir berakhir," Ino bertopang dagu menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan kedua mata aquamarinenya mengikuti jejak serpihan sakura yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Hn.." gumam Gaara sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Tak terasa juga, kita sudah lima tahun bersama." Kata Ino lagi yang membuat Gaara kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada wanita di depannya.

"Kita dulu bahkan pernah berpisah satu kali, kau ingat?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum main-main ke arah Gaara, namun berbeda dengan Gaara, pria itu justru terlihat kesal karena ucapan Ino barusan.

"Mau bernostalgia? Kita kan belum pernah menceritakan masa lalu kita sebelum kita kembali bertemu kan?" kini Ino kembali mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyeruput isinya sedikit.

"Setelah pesta kelulusan itu kau kemana?" tanya Ino sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya kemudian bertopang dagu menatap Gaara di depannya.

"Aku kembali ke Suna dan kuliah di sana." Kata Gaara singkat.

"Begitu? Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta lagi di Suna?" tanya Ino lagi.

Kini Gaara yang bertopang dagu sambil menatap Ino, tak lupa dengan seringai tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Gaara main-main, membuat Ino sedikit ragu apakah dia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan jawabannya atau tidak.

"Errr…" Ino terlihat memutar matanya ragu.

"Aku pernah…"

Deg!

Ino tersentak saat mendengar kata 'pernah' dari Gaara.

"Menolak cewek tujuh kali," Lanjut Gaara yang membuat Ino melemaskan urat ketegangannya.

"Berpacaran satu kali." Rupanya Gaara masih melanjutkan ucapannya, dan itu membuat Ino sedikit tidak enak mendengarnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain? Kudengar akhirnya kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak dulu kau dambakan itu?" tanya Gaara sambil mengaduk tehnya setelah menambahkan teh hangat dari poci putih di depannya, sedangkan Ino masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan. Dia tahu betul kalau mereka sejak dulu adalah rival di bidang apapun, dan memang benar dia dulu mendambakan Sasuke sebelum mengenal Gaara lebih dekat.

"Iya memang benar, kau dengar dari mana?" tanya Ino sambil meminum tehnya, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Dari Naruto yang tiap hari ribut di YM." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Oh…Naruto rupanya? Hihihi…memang aku sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar." Ino kembali menatap Gaara sambil bertopang dagu.

"Aku tidak sengaja menyebut namamu saat kami hampir melakukan sesuatu." Gaara membelalakkan matanya demi didengarnya ucapan Ino, namun sebentar kemudian kembali datar dan membalas tatapan Ino sedikit memicing.

"Yang benar?" tanya Gaara kurang yakin.

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja padaya!" Ino memutar bola matanya dan melirik ke arah luar jendela, namun sudut matanya tetap mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara yang masih terdiam dengan semburat merah samar di kedua pipinya.

"Aku juga…selama menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain…tetap saja aku menganggap yang bersamaku itu kau." Kata Gaara yang sukses membuat Ino kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria itu.

"Bohong!" sangkal Ino tak yakin dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Tidak, buktinya aku kembali kemari dan menikah denganmu." Dan ucapan Gaara barusan membuat wajah Ino merona merah biarpun Gaara mengucapkannya dengan nada sangat datar.

"Waktu itu aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga sudah tidak bersama Sasuke lagi, kupikir hubungan kalian akan sangat lancar." Kata Gaara sambil menandaskan tehnya.

"Dan ternyata pikiranmu meleset Tuan Sabaku!" kata Ino sambil memain-mainkan sendok tehnya di depan wajah Gaara.

"Hm…untung saja kau kembali tepat waktu, kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah duduk berseberangan dengan Hyuuga Neji sekarang xixixi…" Ino terkikik geli mengingat Gaara saat melamarnya dulu sebenarnya dalah moment di mana Neji akan menyatakan cinta padanya, namun sebelum kata 'Aishiteru' itu selesai diucapkan, Gaara datang secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menyeret Ino pergi dari hadapan Neji tanpa berkata apapun.

"Yah…aku beruntung waktu itu!" gumam Gaara sambil menatap Ino yang masih hikmat dengan tehnya.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Gaara dan Ino terbuka, dan muncullah seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 4 tahun berambut merah bata dengan mata aquamarine berlari ke arah Ino dan Gaara.

"TOU-CHAAAAN!" seru anak laki-laki itu riang sambil melompat ke dalam dekapan Gaara.

"Ohayou Iori!" sapa Gaara sambil mengelus kepala putranya.

"Otou-chan kapan pulangnya? Kok aku nggak tahu? Kenapa Okaa-chan tidak memberitahuku kalau Tou-chan pulang?" protes Iori pada kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Sayang, semalam Tou-san pulangnya malam sekali dan Iori sudah tidur, mana kaa-san tega membangunkanmu sayang?" Ino kini berjongkok di depan putranya dan mengusap pipi gembil putranya dengan lembut.

"Tapi kan aku mau ketemu Tou-chan!" Iori masih saja memprotes dengan mencebikkan bibirnya dan membuat wajahnya semakin imut saat itu.

"Bukankah sekarang kau sudah ketemu Tou-san hm?" tanya Gaara gemas sambil mengusapkan hidungnya dengan Iori hingga membuat anak itu terkikik geli.

"Tou-chan, ayo kita piknik!" rengek Iori dalam gendongan Gaara.

"Tou-chan kan sudah janji akan mengajak aku dan Kaa-chan pikinik kalau Tou-chan pulang!"

"Oh iya, Tou-san hampir lupa, lalu kau mau piknik kemana?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap putranya dengan sayang, sedangkan Ino tersenyum lembut menatap keduanya.

Sungguh dulu dia tak pernah terpikir kalau hubungannya dengan Gaara akan berkembang sejauh ini, dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki keluarga kecil bersama seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Wanita mana yang tidak ingin memiliki suami yang tampan, pengertian dan penuh kasih sayang seperti Gaara? Yaah biarpun dari luar Gaara tak terlihat seperti tipe pria semacam itu, bahkan Gaara bisa digolongkan sebagai kaum stoic yang tak perduli dengan sekitarnya, namun pada kenyataannya Gaara adalah orang yang paling mengerti orang-orang di sekitarnya terutama orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Serpihan bunga sakura terakhir mulai berguguran menandakan musim berikutnya akan tiba, dan hari baru bagi keluarga kecil Gaara akan dimulai seiring dengan perputaran waktu, dan takdir yang ditetapkan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pertemuan, perkenalan, perpisahan adalah sebagian dari rentetan garis takdir manusia. Jika dua orang manusia telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, maka biarpun perpisahan sempat terjadi, mereka akan tetap dipertemukan kembali untuk menjalani kisah baru hingga akhir cerita._

Owari

Bagaimana teman-teman? Apakah ini cukup layak menjadi bacaan? Apakah cukup layak untuk menjadi fic penutup saya di Gist?

Terus saya minta pendapat kalian lewat review ya^^

Tekan tombol balon kata di bawah ini untuk komen kalian, terima kasih sebelumnya^^

*Salam Cute*


End file.
